Romeo and Kagome
by Redwallfreak108
Summary: Kagome stars in the infamous play Romeo and Juliet as Juliet and Hojo plays Romeo. What's a jealous half-demon going to do to get his woman from Hojo?


Romeo and Kagome

**(A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or any character in this story. Rumiko Takahashi does. I also do not own this story. I wanted to post this story but it belongs to my darling friend, Courtney!)**

"Sit Boy! How could you, I mean seriously why?" Kagome yelled, obviously embarrassed.  
"But I love you. Also..." Inuyasha started but Kagome interrupted.  
"Save it! Just because of this play right!"  
The crowd was shocked of what was happening between the two but not as confused as Houjo, who was lying down on the floor.  
"Remember I told you that I was in a play and leaving?" Kagome said, exhausted.

**(A/N: Flashback are in **_Italics _**just to let you know)**

(Flashback)  
_"Ok I'm leaving now bye!"  
__"Where do you think you're going? You can't leave?" Inuyasha yelled in his normally irritated voice._

_"I told you, I'm going home to work on the play I'm doing, I'm the lead character." Kagome said.  
"What play!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
"The play of Romeo and Juliet of course," Kagome answered.  
"HUH! What's that?"  
"Never mind I have to go and try on my costume I'm playing Juliet!" Kagome said happily.  
"Who's Romeo?"  
"HOUJO, of course, he always tries out for lead roles."  
Inuyasha was getting mad and started to as well get jealous.  
"WHAT!"_

_Kagome sighed, 'Not now…'  
"Can it okay! No time for you to get jealous over him. I have to go. I have to practice my kissing scene." Kagome said, starting to walk away.  
"You can't kiss him! And I'm not jealous!"  
"Its ok, it's not like I will live with him happily ever after or anything like that. I don't like him in that way."  
Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief.  
"I kill myself instead. Well, bye Inuyasha." She said, turning her back and walking towards the well.  
Kagome went out of view and started already practicing saying a few lines  
"Romeo, oh Romeo, where fore arth thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or if thou wilt not be sworn to my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet."  
Kagome then went down the rabbit hole and went to her house to get her script.  
'What! She can't kiss him let alone kill herself, WAIT! She was going to kill herself; I can't let that happen, He thought and then suddenly yelled, '"No!"  
Just then Miroku, Sango, and Shippou came and were a little confused why he was yelling, 'no.'_

_"Inuyasha, what is the matter?" Miroku questioned. _

_"I have to stop the kiss or else Kagome will kill herself. Oh, Kagome, now look what you got yourself into this time."  
Inuyasha jumped into the well, blaming himself for what she was going to do.  
"Okay, what was that all about?" Shippou asked. _

_"I don't know." Sango answered, with a shrug.  
"All I know is that it has to do with a play that Kagome is doing and there is a kissing scene and a killing scene that she has to do. Inuyasha always gets things messed up."  
"Yep that's for certain." Shippou commented.  
"Well Sango want to play Romeo and Juliet? But why don't we just skip to the kissing part shall we?" Miroku said with a perverted smile.  
Miroku puckered up his lips then Sango got embarrassed and then slapped him.  
"Don't even Miroku, you dirty monk! You don't even know how hell I don't even know either. So don't even try." Sango said with disgust.  
Shippou and Kirara just sighed_

_(Back with Inuyasha and Kagome)  
Inuyasha ran into room but when he got out inside she wasn't there. Inuyasha then went down stairs and saw Souta.  
"Hey Inuyasha!"  
"Hey, do you know where Kagome is? I need to find her."  
"Yeah, she went to the play, you know she is has the lead role along with."  
"Yeah I know Houjo too I just need to find Kagome it's important.  
"It's 2 blocks down the street you can't miss it cause there is a big sign that says;  
'Playing at the Ojai Theater the play Romeo and Juliet starring Houjo as Romeo and Kagome as Juliet, starts today at 1:30 - 3:45. Come and see it!'"  
"What time is it now?"  
"It's 3:30. I believe she is close to kissing Houjo."  
Inuyasha was gone.  
"Gosh I hope it's not for real."  
Inuyasha finally made it to the theatre, but instead of going through the front doors since he wore a cap, he decided to go to the back door so he could get her faster. Once he got in the kids noticed his hair and thought he was just one of the players in a scene. Inuyasha looked for Kagome till he found her up on stage in a blue silver dress with a little tiara on her head and a veil for her face. Inuyasha gaped at what he saw and loved it until he got himself together and noticed she was kneeling down by Houjo who was on the floor. Inuyasha stared to get mad and ran onto stage while everyone gasped.  
_(End Flashback)

"See, it's all because of you're jealously that you came here." Kagome said, angrily.  
"But I thought you were going to kill yourself." Inuyasha said, confused.  
"Not for real Inuyasha you know we still have to find the shards and I will help you. So you didn't have to barge in here and ruin this play"  
Inuyasha sighed and just leaned in and kissed her making her blush, but she held onto him deepening the kiss. Houjo started to get jealous and got up and left. Inuyasha snickered and kept kissing her, picking her up bridal style. The crowd was applauding and Inuyasha and Kagome let go. Kagome blushed and got off Inuyasha's arms and curtsied. Inuyasha did the same thing and everyone laughed. Kagome went backstage and brought everyone one out to take their bow as well. Soon everyone was out there bowing or curtseying. Soon after everyone left and Inuyasha carried Kagome to the well kissing her one more time till he went down the well.  
"Umm, thanks for the kiss?"  
"Yeah, you're welcome?"  
When they got to the other side they saw Sango real mad and Miroku with 2 bumps on his head. Inuyasha and Kagome laughed.  
"Okay, let me go back to my house and change then I will pack and come back to look for the shards. "  
Kagome walked away and Inuyasha looked up then went to the well and picked her up bridal style going down the well, leaving Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou confused. Inuyasha waited for Kagome to get dressed and packed and sat over by the well.  
'She's pretty' Inuyasha thought, dreamily.  
"Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome asked, concerned.  
"Yes I just need to do something."  
Inuyasha walked towards her and held onto her waist pushing her towards him. He then leaned in and kissed her making his tongue go into her mouth and making her melt as well. Then he broke apart.  
"I love you Kagome."  
"I love you Inuyasha."  
"My Juliet."  
"My Romeo."  
He picked her up and went into the well, when they got out, they kissed again not knowing Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were watching. When they broke apart, they saw them standing there watching them. Kagome blushed and walked ahead.  
"Well let's go!" She exclaimed.  
They started to snicker but followed knowing what happened.  
"Inuyasha and Kagome, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Shippou sang.  
Inuyasha got mad and hit him in the head. Everyone laughed, including Kagome which Inuyasha saw. He was so happy that he got to finally tell her how much he loved her, and better yet she did as well.

**THE END  
**

**(A/N: Ok how was it? I made some minor corrections but it's mostly the same as my friend wrote it. Please R&R!)**


End file.
